


glasses

by intoxicatelou



Series: p/t drabble(ish) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: Peter comes home wearing glasses.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: p/t drabble(ish) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739293
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)





	glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



“It’s like, for my secret identity.”

“Your secret identity.”

“Yes, Peter Parker wears glasses but Spider-Man doesn’t, hence Peter Parker _cannot be_ Spider-man.”

“Okay honey, but I don’t think that’s how secret identities work.”

“It worked for Clark Kent!”

“Did it though?”

Peter pouts, pushing the black square thick rimmed frames further up his nose,glasses that Tony thinks are just a little too sharp for Peter’s delicate features. Apparently it was his friend Ted’s idea.

Tony could pick out better frames in his sleep, but he won’t tell that to Peter. If Peter wants him to play the good husband, he will because for Peter he’ll do anything.

“Peter, I’m kidding,” Tony says with a smile, as he walks over to where Peter was still standing by the elevator doors. “If you think wearing glasses will help your secret be more of a secret, then go ahead, wear them.”

“Do you think they look nice?” Peter asks, and Tony considers it, wrapping his arms around his husband’sneck.

Peter’s eyes look even bigger than normal now that they’re framed, and the way the kid’s biting his lip, nervous but still eager to please is definitely something Tony could work with.

“You know I think you look great in everything, sweetheart.”

“But glasses,” Peter hesitates, “they’re kind of _your thing_ , you know? So, I don’t know, am I doing them justice?”

Tony’s heart tightens in his chest. Even though Peter’s twenty four and runs a good portion of the company,he still looks at Tony sometimes like he’s some kid from Queens, just trying to impress the infallible Tony Stark.

In fact, the more he looks at him, Tony might’ve been definitely wrong about the glasses. They make Peter look older, smarter, and just a tad bit more serious.

“You’re doing those glasses a great service, Mr. Parker,” Tony hums, pressing a kiss to his husband’s mouth.

Peter smiles into his kiss, a little breathless when he says,“Okay, because the other idea I had was to blow you in them. I thought it could be fun.”

Tony’s dick gives an interested twitch in his sweatpants. He just kisses Peter deeper as they make their way back to the bedroom, making out against the hallway like teenagers.

He takes it back, the kid has the _best_ ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos much appreciated!


End file.
